villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Belsar
The Belsar (ベルサー, originally referred as Belser) are the main enemy force from the Darius series. Details Very little is known about the Belsar, such as their origins or nature, though it is speculated they are very similar to humans due to their high intelligence and the way they always target human civilizations. Their purpose is to take over all of outer space, with their large fleets invading not only the Darius system but also other systems as well. Belsar's invasion fleet is divided into small groups, and each fleet constitutes a unique social system or society. Basically, there is no interference or coordination in the operations between the groups, but even if one group fails and ends destroyed, consultations between the groups take place afterwards, with another group taking over the invasion of the system and resuming the attack, which has been the biggest reason for the war between Darius and Belsar to date. Belsar greedily diverts technology from the destroyed civilizations, but the technology system of each group is different, and this has led to a reversal phenomenon in which later ships are weaker than earlier ships. On the other hand, Belsar themselves did not develop any new technologies, with much of the technology obtained being lost over time, though some groups use POWs to manage and research technology. The Burst Engine employed by their battleships was originally developed by a Belsar captive. Story After the war between the people of Amnelia and the Thiima (G-Darius), the Belsar salvaged the wreckage of one of the Thiima battleships, G.T., using it's technology as the basis to create their own line of battleships. During this time the people of Amnelia migrated to Planet Darius, leaving their destroyed planet behind. Belsar would settle themselves on Amnelia afterwards, making it into their home planet and the main base for all of their operations. Belsar launches their first attack against the people of Darius in Darius Year 201 (Darius). Darius's people were ill-prepared against the attack and the survivors were driven into the planet's interior. In order to save their people, the ace pilots Proco and Tiat, piloting spacecrafts know as Silver Hawk, are sent on a mission to defeat the Belsar's flagships and escort the people of Darius to safety. The two managed to escape from the planet with the remaining survivors, but Darius was inevitably taken over, becoming a death star. Proco and Tiat then led Darius inhabitants to the planets Olga, Vadis and the Solar System, where they established themselves and started to recover. On Darius Year 1642 (Darius Gaiden), the people from Vadis started to migrate back to Darius. However, they are suddenly attacked by the Belsar, which almost annihilates an entire line of Silver Hawks. Two Silver Hawk pilots, Case Ardin and Anna Steiner, lead a counteroffensive against the Belsar's forces and succesfully repel them, managing to liberate Planet Darius from their influence. Later on, during Darius Year 1813 (Darius II), the space HQ on Olga picked up a SOS signal coming from Earth. The descendants of those who migrated to the Solar System were being attacked by Belsar, so Olga sent two Silver Hawks piloted by Proco Jr. and Tiat Young, descendants of Proco and Tiat, to help them. Belsar is once again defeated, and the Solar System saved. On Darius Year 1904 (Darius Burst), Darius is finally restored by the people from Vadis, but their happiness is short-lived, as Belsar once again launches an attack against them, using a virus which renders all of their communications innoperative, thus leaving most of their forces isolated around the space. The pilot Riga Pratica and the android “TI2” are sent in the Silver Hawks to stop Belsar's attack on Darius once and for all. With the success of their operation and all communications restored, Darius prepares a major counteroffensive force to finish the Belsar forces once and for all. The final battle with the Belsar begins on Darius Year 1910 (Dariusburst Another Chronicle/Chronicle Saviours). The Planet Saviours, an entire squad of Silver Hawks led by Riga, fights the Belsar forces in a bid to free various planets of their influence. The Belsar were prepared for the attack, however, launching their vast fleet against the Darius forces. The war would go on for 16 years, with both sides over-exhausting their resources, but the tide of the battle would turn when Azure Nightmare, a mysterious Thiima existing within the hyperspace, intervenes in the conflict. Azure Nightmare attacks the Belsar and guides the Planet Saviors when Gigantic Bite, the ship commanding the Belsar forces, attempts to hack the communications network. With Gigantic Bite's destruction, the Belsar ends severely crippled and ceases the attack, with their remaining forces ending scattered throughout the known universe. Belsar Battleships Despite being referred to as battleships, these bosses are actually autonomous AI-controlled giant robots, heavily implied to be fully sentient. When engaging an enemy in combat, they are capable of forming a special space similar to a sea of clouds called BBF (Big Battle Field), in which the attack power of the Belsar ship increases. The marine life motifs they use for their battleships was obtained from the Thiima battleship G.T. destroyed during the Amnelian era, with no connection between Belsar's ecosystem and the design motif of their battleships. All of Belsar's battleships were given codenames by the Darius inhabitants based on their characteristics. Their true names in the Belsar Army are unknown. From Darius *King Fossil *Electric Fan *Dual Shears *Fatty Glutton *Keen Bayonet *Iron Hammer *Green Coronatus *Strong Shell *Octopus *Cuttle Fish *Great Thing From Darius Plus *King Fossil *Electric Fan *Burst Out *Big Rajaarn *Little Stripes *Dual Shears *My Home Daddy *Fatty Glutton *Guard Savage *Steel Spine *Hard Mollusc *Alloy Lantern *Though Spring *Hyper Sting *Keen Bayonet *Driosawm *Mystic Power *Fire Star *Iron Hammer *Buddy Blazer *Red Crab *Green Coronatus *Strong Shell *Octopus *Cuttle Fish *Great Thing From Darius II *Hyper Sting *Alloy Lantern *Steel Spine *Killer Higia *Driosawm *Red Crab *Yamato *Leadain *Grand Octopus *Little Stripes *Mother Hawk *Bio Strong From Super Darius II *Golden Eyes *B-Guadian *Killer Higia *Revenge Shark *Deep Dragon *Crab Armer *Bald Crab *Yamato *Leadain *Dark Modon *Heat Arrow *Mech. Bio Strong *Moderato From Darius Twin *Killer Higia *Emperor Fossil and Queen Fossil *Demon Sword *Dual Shears SP *Dark Coronatus *Red Mist *Full Metal Shell *Hyper Great Thing *Super Alloy Lantern *Great Tusk From Darius Gaiden *Golden Ogre *Ancient Dozer *King Fossil *Folding Fan *Electric Fan *Prickly Angler *Neon Light Illusion *Fatty Glutton *Double Dealer *Titanic Lance *Crusty Hammer *Deadly Crescent *Great Thing *Risk Storage *Vermillion Coronatus *Hysteric Empress *Odious Trident *Curious Chandelier *Storm Causer From Darius Burst *Iron Fossil *Mud Wheel *Lightning Flamberge *Mirage Castle *Hungry Gluttons *Thousand Knives *Dark Helios *Great Thing From Dariusburst: Another Chronicle/Chronicle Saviours *Fossil series **King Fossil **Iron Fossil **Knight Fossil *Claw series **Force Claw **Solid Claw **Twin Claw **Double Claw *Wheel series **Hard Wheel **Mud Wheel **Thorn Wheel *Lightning series **Lightning Prison **Lightning Flamberge **Lightning Claw *Stare series **Brightly Stare **Insane Stare **Glassy Stare *Jaw series **Hyper Jaw **Disaster Jaw **Heavy Jaw **Trident Jaw **Assault Jaw *Spin series **Mirage Castle **Phantom Castle **Dual Spin *Gluttons series **Hungry Gluttons **Brute Gluttons **Heavy Gluttons *Thousand series **Thousand Bullets **Thousand Knives **Thousand Edge *Shell series **Ancient Barrage **Slash Shell *Whip series **Massive Whip **Blazes Whip **Dreadful Whip *Dark series **Dark Flare **Dark Flame **Dark Helios *Ruler series **Violent Ruler **Golden Ruler **Savage Ruler *G.T. series **Great Thing **G.T.V **G.T.B *Gigantic Bite Gallery 3625863ec9888e3f96187b3aad67ad95.jpg Trivia *It is not explicitly stated what exactly is the Belsar, if they are human or alien. They were originally set up as a ghost-like entity reflecting the human's fighting desire. *In Syvalion, the Belsar are shown to be humanoid creatures who originated from the Varia, and much like them were amorphous mutants who assumed a human shape. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Darius Villains Category:Shmup Villains Category:Aliens Category:Cataclysm Category:Enigmatic Category:Hostile Species Category:Imperialists Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Artificial Intelligence